


Lifeguard Love

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Boyfriends, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fangirls, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Lifeguard Bokuto Koutarou, Lifeguard Iwaizumi Hajime, Lifeguards, M/M, Ocean, Short & Sweet, Surfer Akaashi Keiji, Surfer Oikawa Tooru, Surfers, akaashi is done, beach, iwaoi - Freeform, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Local surfer scares girls off from lifeguard boyfriend because he is that bitch.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	Lifeguard Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is that bitch.  
> Akaashi is done.  
> Iwaizumi is over it.  
> Bokuto is... he's just living life.

Oikawa watched from afar, frowning as a group of girls circled Iwaizumi. He was currently out in the water at the beach near his house. He was supposed to be surfing but he’d much rather watch his boyfriend who girls at the beach seemed to be just as attracted to.

“Oikawa, you know he could care less about those girls.” Oikawa sighed, dramatically pulling his gaze away to look at Akaashi who sat on a surfboard next to him.

“You know how crazy those girls can be. You’ve got Bo out there running around with them drooling over him.” Akaashi frowned slightly, gaze moving back to the beach.

“Yes, but I trust my boyfriend to not cheat on me.” Oikawa groaned, laying back on his board and kicking up water.

“It’s not that I don’t trust  _ him _ . I don’t trust those desperate girls.” Akaashi lifted his leg from the water and promptly pushed Oikawa off his board. Oikawa sputtered, coming back up to prop himself on his board, glaring at Akaashi. “The hell was that for?”

“You were once one of the people drooling over him.” Oikawa pulled himself back up, now once again soaking wet under the sun's rays.

“And guess who locked him in? That’s why I can’t trust those girls.” Akaashi only stared at him before sighing.

“Fine. Go be that bitch I know you want to be.” Oikawa grinned, already starting to paddle back to shore. Akaashi followed behind, taking his board from him as he walked up to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, babe,” he said, completely ignoring the group of girls who made room as he walked up. “How’s work been?” Iwaizumi watched him, eyebrow quirked in question as Oikawa pressed up against him, fingers trailing over his exposed collarbone.

“Oikawa,” he replied, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. “Aren’t you supposed to be surfing?” They shared a look before Oikawa sighed, realizing that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to just give him what he wanted.

“Hajime, don’t be like that~” He moved his boyfriends face closer, smirking at the red that colored Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “I just took a break to come see you.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa glanced around to find a few of the girls, though backed up, were still watching as if confused by the scene before them. When his gaze locked on Iwaizumi he could tell his boyfriend knew what was going to happen. Oikawa leaned forwards, lips meeting Iwaizumi’s easily. It was a short kiss but enough to really get the point across. “You’re pretty annoying,” Iwaizumi said.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before pushing him away.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Oikawa laughed, turning back to find Akaashi deep in conversation with none other than his boyfriend Bokuto.

“Great, now I’m gonna be a third wheel.” Iwaizumi snorted behind him and he glared over his shoulder. “He has my board.”

“Cry about it,” Iwaizumi said, turning to walk away.

“You can’t leave me with those two! Tell Bo to get back to work or something!” Iwaizumi didn’t turn to look at him, only continuing to walk. “Hajime! Get back here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was short and random but we're thriving


End file.
